Teen Titans Go! How They Met (Two Parts!)
by OmegaGirl
Summary: Did you ever wondered how the legendary Teen Titans met? Have you wondered how Raven had come to love BeastBoy? How Robin and StarFire had a relationship? Well, it all says here! There are two parts to this story. Please leave a comment, and if you liked it, please follow and favorite me! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

_**How The TT Met**_

Chapter 1 Raven's POV

I don't believe we have to move to another town. Dad won't stop getting on my nerves. He is always scaring my peers, and we have to move somewhere else whenever he does something that gets us in trouble. Before the police close in on us, I teleport us out of the scene of the crime just in time. There had been some close calls. But, because my last birthday had been a nightmare, even for me, dad agreed to take me to a new town, and leave to his own dimension. The good news is, he will be staying there, and won't visit me until next year. That means a full year of peace. Ahh. That's exactly what I need. School wont be such a pain now.

My whole life was always about staying in the shadows, being unnoticeable. Some people notice me anyways. I try my best to be dark, to hold back from picking flowers and writing in dairies. But I guess, since I'm a girl, I automatically act like one sometimes. I can't help it. Now, about school. It's going to start in a few weeks, so I have some free time at the moment to just chill, and eat some pizza. I think I'm going to go to the nearby pizza place I noticed on the map while I moved here a few days ago.

As I get to the pizza place, I notice that something's a little off. There is music playing, but the singer is horrible. When I look into the window, what do I see? I see a guy with green skin and this robot/human screaming into a microphone, while shoving pizza into their mouths. I knew those guys were trouble right when I walked in. I shake my head so furiously; I think my hood would have fallen off. Songs are getting into my head. That would have been the worst thing that can happen to me. No one will ever know about what the girl underneath this mask of darkness looks like. Not now, not ever. "What's up Raven?" The goblin like guy asked. "How did you know my name?" I just asked in a monotone voice. "Oh, Cyborg told me. He knows everything." He looked at his companion. "And I'm Beast Boy." "I… don't really care." I replied, and with that, I kept on walking forward. When I realized that all the tables were filled, it was too late, I had already gotten my pizza, and it wasn't to go. "Hey! Sit with us dude!" I heard a voice call from behind me. Anywhere but there.

But, I had to. I should have just thrown away my pizza and left, because as soon as I got to where Beast Boy and Cyborg where sitting, I tripped a little, and my hood came right off. No. Way. I grabbed the corners of my hood, and tried to hide my face once more. Safe! Now no one could see me blush. Beast Boy looked at me funny. "Whoa," he said. "You look… stunning!" I glared at him. " What. Did. You. Say." I could feel myself changing into something evil. Before I could stop myself, my fist connected with his nose, and I could hear screaming. Beast boy held his bleeding nose and half smiled at me. "You are strong dude. Wanna be friends?" I look at him like likes he's mad. He is. "Why would you want to be friends with _me_?" It was Cyborg who answered that. "He thinks your pretty." A kick was all it took to get Cyborg and Beast Boy to run for the hills. As I sat down in the empty booth, with at least a dozen pairs of eyes glancing at me, I slowly took a bite of my pizza, and for the first time in many weeks, I smiled.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading chapter one! If you liked it, or disliked it, please tell me what you liked or didn't like! Up to 5 reviewers will be thanked in each next chapter! If you have suggestions, feel free to leave them down below! Please don't be rude! Thanks!**

**#OmegaRocks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 StarFire's POV

I smile. This before school party was going to be the greatest of the greatest! "I can't wait to meet all my new friends!" I squealed happily. I was always jumpy, everyone from my planet told me so. "Now, I think I need to check some things one more time to make sure everything is settled." I laugh, and floated to the dinner tables. Balloons check. Plates check. Flowers check. "Oh!" I sighed. "I can not forget the food!" I run off to get it. "The chicken is still hot, I think that's how humans like food," I murmured to myself. "Hot and, umm, nice?" I carry the chicken and a bag of what I just recently learned is called chips. "According to the salesman, chips are very delicious!" I chirp. "I want all friends to have a good time!" Everyone decided to come to my party. Everyone that is, except Raven. She was a bit hesitant to agree. "Don't worry friend Raven," I had tried to coax, "The gathering will be much fun!" She didn't listen. Oh well, I hope she decides to come anyways.

I met some very nice humans today. One talked to me about this person named Batman. His name was Robin. He was so upset when I told him I didn't know what a "Bat man" was. And I thought he looked very, well, lets see, how do I put this, cute? Yes, I think that is the word that I have been searching for. He also told me to add a half human half robot named Cyborg, and a shape shifter named Beast Boy. I don't know who they are, but the more people, the happier! Is that how you say it? I think so.

This human world is so confusing! But I also enjoy it very much. I think I have found a good place to stay and have fun! Just yesterday, I leaned that they have a thing called school. It's kind of like learning cave from back home, but you learn things about this world, and there are periods, each period is for one class. And there is more than one class! There is still so much to know about earth! The people here are so different. I think this group I have invited are good people. Maybe we can be best friends? That would be nice.

Oh! Soon they shall be here! I must wait by the door! I close my eyes, and try to imagine what it will be like. First, Robin will arrive, because he promised to be here first. And then, the others will slowly start to come in. We will then all have a feast, and we will talk about many intrest- the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. "He is here!" I jumped up, and shot to the door. "Hello!" I almost yelled as I opened the door. "Umm, hi." Robin replied, looking slightly nervous. Behind him, a taxi pulled away from the curb, and next to it stood Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Is friend Raven not coming?" I asked, disappointed. "No, I don't think so. She is known to be a bit dark, StarFire, don't feel upset." I shook my head. "No. I think everyone has goodness inside of him or her! They just need some kindness to help it show." I smiled, and led everyone inside. Just as we where about to dig in, the doorbell rang again. I was so hopeful it would be Raven. When I opened the door, there she was. "Oh, this is wonderful! Thank you for coming friend Raven!"

Raven wasn't very open to us, and when I asked her why she had her cloak on inside, she gave me a very creepy look, but the room felt more complete now. We talked all night. About school, about being friends, and later about magic. "I hope you all have it in you," I whispered. One by one, I got them to confess they have powers. All, but a few, Beast Boy, and Raven.

**A special thank you to dhorvat, bartol, and damir2 for their kind reviews! And a Thank you thank you to PrincessNightstar24 as well! I realize I might have changed these character's personalities a bit, and I apologies for that. The past two chapters have also been a bit simple and unexciting, but chapter three will be better! Thank you all for your support!**

**#OmegaRocks**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Beast Boy's POV

"Did you see her?" I asked, excited. "She was soooo cool! And she had these pretty eyes! They where purple!" Cyborg clamped a hand on my mouth. "mhhghm!" I tried to explain. "Now, now BB, don't get carried away. You might like her, but I don't think she likes you." I felt woozy. I grabbed Cyborg's hand and tore it away from my mouth. "But- what- because- I think- what if she doesn't like me?" I became thoughtful. "How'd you know she doesn't like me?" I asked suspiciously. I mean, Cyborg is very smart, and he knows a lot about people, but just what if Raven did like me? "Well," Cyborg started. "She punched you. And kicked me. She is also gloomy and kinda dark, I don't think she likes us man."

I was gloomy all the way back to my apartment. After closing the door, the first thing I did was turn on my videogame counsel and then, play away. I was about halfway through the first part when I decided to stop. Maybe a nice walk would be good for me. Without another word, I crawled onto the balcony fence, and turned into a small green bird. Yep, that was my secret. I _am_ Beast Boy after all. I can turn into any animal, and no matter what I turn into it's green! With a flap of my small but powerful wings, I flew into the night sky.

When I landed, I heard humming, so I froze. The humming stopped. I was just changed back into normal form when I noticed Raven, a few feet to my left, staring with her mouth open. "Beast Boy, is that seriously you?" She looked bored, but her voice had a tinge of confusion in it. Oh. Busted. I walk slowly over to her. "Let me explain. I have these powers. And-" Raven cut me off with a "I know that. Please stop talking." She still looked surprised, but I stopped anyway. I looked at her with concern. Raven liked to stay in her room. I know that much from living one floor below hers. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm just getting some fresh air." I hesitated, and then sat right next to her. She glared at me, but otherwise didn't object. I tried to make some small conversation, but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk, so eventually, I fell silent.

When the moon began to rise, I started to stand up. "Well, it's getting late, I should get to bed." Raven didn't say anything, or look my way. Suddenly, she game a moan of pain, and rubbed her temples. "This headache." She mumbled when I tried to help her. She pushed me away and said, "This happens when I- umm, when I…" I had never seen Raven when she was nervous before, but if she was blushing, you couldn't tell from behind that mask of darkness. "Never mind." She muttered. She shook herself off, and left without another word.

As I lay in bed, I think about everything that just happened. I feel like we were meant to be. Cyborg and I have been friends for a while, but everyone else is new. Robin seems to have a confident personality. Star, or StarFire was very happy and easily excited. And Raven? Well, she was mysterious and defiantly hiding something. And it is up to me to find out. I fell asleep still thinking about how school will be like tomorrow.

When I wake up, its 8:00, 5 more minutes until the bus comes. Well, I guess I will have to miss the bus! When I finally get my hair combed, its 8:10. I turn into a cheetah and whiz out the door. When I'm about halfway there, I hear a sound. CRASH! Who could that be? It seemed to have come from the museum on the far corner of the town. Despite the crash coming from miles away, I can hear it with my animal senses that are about ten times stronger than a regular animal's. Immediately turning into a dog, I sniff the air, and run in the direction the robbery had occurred.

**Was that the cliff hanger you where looking for? If yes, please click the ****favorite button, and/or follow me. If you want to show your support, or give ideas, please comment below. An ocean of thanks to JulieAndrews13, bartol, damir2, and dhorvat for their kind comments! Thank you to everyone who messaged me comments. I have lots of time today, so look forward to new chapters every now and then for the rest of the week! I might not type as much when school starts though. Have a good day!**

**#OmegaRocks**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Robin's POV

It was the first day of school and I want to look nice. I try to comb my hair back, but it keeps springing back up. I sigh. It's no use. Oh well. I close the door to my home, and step outside. When I get to school, I become nervous. What if I forget something? What if I embarrass myself? What if I make no friends? Then I remind myself that I do have friends. Richard Grayson, you have friends. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and, last but not least, Star. She was so pretty! I wonder if everyone on her planet it. Then I wanted to slap myself. Robin! You only knew her and everyone else for about two or three days! And you are defiantly not old enough for romance. Kind of.

I just get comfortable in my new seat in homeroom, when my phone beeps. "Mr. Grayson? Please keep your phone silenced in class." I panicked. "Ummm, I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson, but this is an urgent call from my… umm, from my dad." Mrs. Johnson, knowing that Robin was the famous Batman's son, quickly ushered him through the door to the computer lab nearby. "Take the call here. I wont let anyone know you're gone." She winked at me. I managed a nervous smile. The call wasn't from my dad. It was from Beast Boy. I held the phone to my ear and asked, "Well? This better be urgent! I almost got in trouble! And where are you? School started you know." Beast Boy explained everything to me. There was a thief with supernatural abilities, and she stole the cursed magic sapphire! "Ill get there as soon as possible with the team!" I sent quick texts to StarFire, Raven, and Cyborg, then stuffed the phone into my bag and ran. When we got there, it was about ten minutes later. Beast Boy was hiding behind a statue, and in the center of the room, there was a girl with blond hair, and she was opening a bag to put the huge twenty-carrot crystal in.

"Stop right there!" I yell, completely unaware of the danger I had just put all of us in. The girl glared at us with glistening yellow eyes, and with a wave of her hand, she sent nine huge boulders rocketing towards us. I quickly put my years of martial arts training to good use, and broke three of the boulders into bits with my fist. Cyborg grabbed his custom made M16, and shot down six more. StarFire, who was trying to get Beast Boy to safety, only managed to shoot two. The rocks and stones just kept flying over our heads, and some almost hit us. We became more and more tired, but the girl seemed to get stronger and stronger. Just as the girl blasted a hole in the wall, I yelled, "Beast Boy, do something!" Just as the girl was about to run away, and Beast Boy took action. Beast Boy, who was hiding in the corner of the room with Raven, leapt, and grabbed the girl. She screamed, and fell onto the ground, hard.

"This girl's name is Tara." Cyborg said, after scanning the girl. "Her again?" Raven groaned. I looked at her in confusion. "What to do mean by again?" Raven sighed. "I put her in prison before." She explained. Instantly, while everyone was listening to Raven's story, I was thinking. Raven wasn't fighting today. She was hiding, with Beast Boy. If she knew how to fight, she would have today, wouldn't she? As everyone left to get cleaned up for school, I hung around and thought about the events that had happened today. There was something dark, mysterious, and weird about Raven. I decided. And I was going to find out what that is. Even if it is a dangerous secret.

**Hello again! How is everybody? After three chapters of waiting, you have finally received some action! Keep waiting for more to be uploaded, and follow me to receive alerts when I post new chapters! All the chapters are a bit shorted than they are supposed to, but I guess I will just post more chapters, with each a little short. Sorry about that.**

**#OmegaRocks**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Raven's POV

After the fight last week, Robin has to be on my case. I thought. How was I going to face him today at his house? If he interrogates me, I think grimly, I will kill him. With that, I grab my things, and head out the door. As I walked, I thought about school and my "friends". I didn't know how, or why, but it felt like I could trust them, and it seemed like they felt the same. Maybe we where meant to be friends? Maybe they where the ones to help me control my powers? Should I show them what I really look like? These questions bounce around in the inside of my skull as I knock on the door. Robin answers instantly. "Raven! Hi! Looks like you are first today!" He grins smugly, and leads me inside. "I know you have questions, and you know good and well I won't answer them!" I glared at him, and pulled away. He looked confused, but I knew he wanted to ask questions. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something. I think Beast Boy likes you." I wasn't impressed. "Ya. But I don't like him back." Robin nodded. "I know." Then we sat on the couch in silence until the others came rolling in.

We all had chicken salad on the couch, and watched a movie. I think I might have been the only one paying attention to the movie, because everyone else was chatting, eating, laughing, or sleeping. And when the movie ended, no one could seem to remember what it was about. Robin led us to his study. He said he was going to hold an important meeting. When we got there, he gave us each a pen and a pad of paper.

"What is this about? If you want us to help with homework, then I'm going to leave." I said, annoyed. Robin was a quick talker. "I want us to all brainstorm for name ideas." "_What_?!" "We make a good team. Remember last time? When we where fighting? We did so well there! I think we should join as a team to fight evil! And since I came up with this idea, I should be the one to approve our team name." Everyone was excited. But me. I was excited, but on the outside, I was just plain old bored me. "How about Amazing Super People?" Suggested StarFire. "To long and awkward." Robin dismissed. "Teen Titans!" Beast Boy shouted. "Teen Titans, all in favor, say I!" Everyone said I. Even I did. Ever since then, I looked at Beast Boy from a different light. I always saw the funny excited side of him, the one I try to pretend isn't funny, but there is a clever side too. It just made me like him more.

All right, I admit it. I like him. Not just a little, but a lot. We have only known each other for about three weeks, but I feel like we already share a connection! That is so odd. Maybe this was meant to be.

**Extra short chapter! Sorry about that. About the last chapter, I just didn't watch enough TTG (Teen Titans Go!) so I'm not really familiar with Cyborg's personality. A special thank you bartol, dhorvat, and damir2 for their kind reviews. The end is coming close! Please leave a review if you haven't already, and favorite/follow me! Thank you and as always,**

**#OmegaRocks**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Cyborg's POV

Man. School has gone on for so long now. It's almost the end of the first quarter. The Teen Titans were a success. We remain anonymous, but we have solved five issues already. These past weeks have been very calm. I have been having trouble getting that B+ to turn into an A, but now that everything's back to normal, I think I can do it. StarFire and Robin always seem to be together. A week ago Robin told me he liked her. That chicken though! He said he would come clean to Star tomorrow, but it's been almost two weeks, and she still doesn't know. "She only likes me as a friend." Robin explained to me five days ago. I didn't agree, but with Robin's great debating skills, I didn't try to argue. I would never win. Beast Boy is trying to win over Raven, but I just don't think that's going to work. Today, It's a weekend, so Robin and I are going to eat at a café. After, he is coming over to play videogames!

"Cyborg, I'm getting no where with StarFire." Robin exclaimed while we where eating. "Dude, what you need, is a wingman." Robin winked at me. "Can you be the wingman?" I sighed. These days, I'm helping the guys get the girls, and the girls understand the guys. I met someone named Michelle, and I think she's really kind and sweet, but I'm not sure she likes me the way I like her. Oh well, having a lot of friends who like burritos is enough to make me happy.

It was a boring, but fascinating day. I won five out of out of nine of the battles between Robin and I. Other than that, my day is pretty boring so far. When you have a boring day, the person you should visit, is StarFire. Her party was the thing that brought the Teen Titans together after all. And the creation of the clan was our one and only, Robin. Speaking of the Teen Titans, I remembered something strange. We all have some form of power or ability that we have used when battling, but Raven and Beast Boy and Raven don't seem to fight. Every time we capture someone, Raven will help Beast Boy tie him or her, and help load him into the police car. But they never seem to actually fight. I am starting to wonder if there is something they are keeping hidden none of us but them know about.

StarFire answered on my second knock on her door. "Hell friend Cyborg! How may I help you?" She smiled. I explained how I was really bored and wanted to play a fun game with someone. "I know! I was reading a magazine yesterday, and I know this fun game call hat party!" Star led me inside, and she opened a drawer that was by the bathroom. It had over a dozen hats in it! There, before me, was an extravaganza of shiny shades of gold, velvety blues, and sparkly rhinestones. A princess hat had a glittery piece of pink ribbon tied around the perfect cone. "Hat dress up time!" Star exclaimed excitedly.

We spent hours putting on hats, and walking and posing in front of the bathroom mirror. When it was time for dinner, I thanked StarFire for the fun time, asked to borrow the magazine she found this game on, and left. School starts again tomorrow. I hope this time of peace can continue, because I don't want any chaos in my life right now. But then, I do want some trouble to occur. I think that's how I am going to get to the bottom of all these secrets.

**Hi guys, we are getting close to the end. Thanks to Damir2, Bartol, Dhorvat, and JulieAndrews13 for their nice reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Beast Boy/Robin's POV

_Beast Boy_

Peace. I had just played a bit of video games with Cyborg, and he won more than me today. I had something else on my mind today. I want to confess my feelings to Raven today. She doesn't act like it, and she kills me for mentioning it, but I think she really does like me inside. I smile. I can see through just about anyone. I think it's my animal senses. Well, I have it all prepared today. I will take her onto the roof, because that place brings back memories, and I will tell her. I can't wait. We can sit on the west side of the roof, where there is no sun, so it is dark. I think that would be best.

_Robin_

I promised Cyborg I would tell StarFire my true feelings for her. I promised that _weeks_ ago. Today, I _will_ tell her. And she will say yes. I hope. I will follow the suggestions I was recommended. Be confident. Talk to her like she is a normal person. She is not. She is way cooler than that. Cyborg just doesn't understand. Oh well. I will take her onto the roof of the apartment buildings that most of the Teen Titans live in. I hope she wont mind the place. We can sit on the east side of the roof, so we can watch a beautiful sunset.

_Beast Boy_

Call her. Don't call her. You know what? I will fly into her room as a bird, and sing her a lovely song. She will like that. Ok. She didn't like that. Right now I'm lying on he floor, with a horrible headache. Maybe I should have known she was going to punch me. Oh well. Before she could kick me out, I yelled, "wait! Listen. I wanted to know if, around eight o'clock you, well, if you would like to, go to the roof with me and talk about things." I smile.

_Robin_

I call her. "Friend Robin?" She asks in her usual happy ringing voice. "Hey." I am so nervous my palms are sweating. "So uh, I know a place where we can see a really pretty sunset. Wanna come to the Legacy Apartment homes buildings at around eight? Ill meet you on the roof." Star replied with out a pause.

_Beast Boy_

"No." I was expecting this answer from her. I mean, I don't think she likes me, and she is dark, but she also has that light inside her. I think with a little bit of kindness, you can see that light. She doesn't want to show it, but she has it. I was pretty bummed anyway. "If you don't come, I'll tell everyone you have powers." She finally agreed.

_Robin_

"Why not? That sounds like much fun!" StarFire yells into the phone. _What_? I was defiantly not prepared for that answer. Maybe Cyborg was right. Just go with the flow, and come on clean. Even though Star couldn't see it, I smiled real big, and I hugged the phone. Soon, night came, and the sun was about to set. StarFire and I sat on the east side of the roof, and watched in silence. After A while I find my hand slowly inching forward, only to grab Star's. She didn't object, instead, she held on tighter. "Star, I, I love you." I whisper into her ear. "I –" I cut her off, kissing her right on the mouth. It wasn't much, only a light peck. But she looked at me with those big, round, green eyes, and smiled. "I was about to say, I love you too." She kissed me back, and then, we were silent once more, watching the last dyeing rays of the setting sun.

_Beast Boy_

Raven didn't bother to make any conversation. She kept up her bored face, and she sat about a foot away from me. I sighed. I have this feeling she likes me, but she won't admit it, and she is really good at hiding that. I scoot closer. "I wanted to ask you something." I start slowly. "Well?" I breathe in deeply. "Well, what would you say if I told you I liked you?" She gave a look of confusion, and I could see just a bit of disgust. "You mean you like me in that other way?" I nod. I can tell now, she doesn't like me back. "Well, that's all. I guess you don't like me back so…" I walked over, and the thing I did next surprised her, and me. I kissed her on the cheek, and started to walk away. Then, she grabbed me, pulled me closer, and asked, "Do you want to see me without this? Just one last time?" I was pretty upset, but I nodded. Slowly, and hesitantly, she slowly removed her hood. I must have sat there for about ten minutes, but after that, I stiffly stood straight, and left without another look back.

**Thank you to ****frostonthewindow, and JulieAndrews13 for their kind comments. I am sad to say, this is almost the end of this series! I might post more like this, but with school in the way, I might begin to post at a much slower rate. If you have any suggestions for any future stories, please tell me below, and leave a favorite! If you want to see other cool stories, also follow me. Have a great day!**

**#OmegaRocks**


	8. Chapter 8

Conclusion Raven's POV

It has already been a year since the last incident. No one could quite remember what happened, because I washed everyone's memories. We are still all friends, only no one knows of the incident that happened. The moment when I spilled. I guess I still have that light inside me. The side of me that likes people. The side that feels pain. I still have it, and I don't think it will ever be gone. I may be part demon, but I want to try to act as human as possible.

Conclusion Robin's POV

One minute I'm standing, triumphant about my latest win against evil, the next minute I'm lying in bed, not sure how I teleported into my room, or how it turned into midnight all of a sudden. Oh well. Weird thing like this happen all the time. I keep sleeping without giving it a second thought.

**Much thanks to JulieAndrews13 and ****Hereforthejuice for the kind****reviews. This is ****extra short, but because school started, it is very hard for me to keep posting. I am starting another story called Invisible Magic, and it is going to have really long chapters, so it will take a while. I was thinking of having some backup chapters for when Im out of time, so this will take a while. Favorite to show your support, and follow me for more epic stories. This is the end! Goodbye! If you have any ideas for other stories, tell me!**


	9. NoteCopyright

**Its OVER **(kinda)

**Thank you for reading part one and two of Teen Titans Go! How They met, and all who reviewed and favorited, your comments and favorites are highly appreciated. In case you haven't noticed, my favorite character is Raven, and she likes BB, so I like him too. I am aiming for 7 favs. Please favorite if you haven't already. Thank you!**

**#OmegaRocks**

Copyright: Copyright© 2015 by OmegaGirl

All rights reserved.

In accordance with the U.S. Copyright Act of 1976, the scanning, uploading, and electronic sharing of any part of this story without permission from the author is unlawful piracy and theft of the author's intellectual property.

For more information about permission to reproduce selections from this book, PM OmegaGirl.

You may quote parts of the story but use "".


End file.
